


August 8, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're with stars and we'll always be apart,'' Amos said while he remained by his bedroom window.





	August 8, 2004

I never created DC canon.

''You're with stars and we'll always be apart,'' Amos said while he remained by his bedroom window. He smiled through his tears as Supergirl's star remained bright.

THE END


End file.
